Бет Уайлдер
Бет Уайлдер '''была членом службы безопасности «Монарх Солюшенс». В детстве к ней подошла её версия из будущего и предупредила о событиях, грядущих в Риверпортском Университете. Она потратила большую часть своей жизни в подготовке ко внедрению и противодействию «Монарх Солюшнс». Когда время «сломалось» и начало разрушаться, она встретилась с Джеком Джойсом и убедила его работать с ней против «Ковчега» Пола Сайрина, в надежде, что с помощью Противовеса Уилла Джойса удастся остановить разлом до наступления Конца времени. Биография Ранние годы Бет Уайлдер родилась в 1991 году в Риверпорте, штат Массачусетс. Вероятно, жила вполне обычной жизнью до 1999 года. В возрасте восьми лет она встретила женщину, которая подошла к ней в саду за её домом. Не зная, что это была она сама из 2016-го года, Бет слушала, как женщина рассказывает всё что произойдёт в будущем в мельчайших деталях. Бет читала тетрадь, которую ей дала её старшая версия, и наблюдала, что события происходят в точности так, как они были там описаны. Она пыталась рассказать людям о том, что знает, но ей никто не верил. В конце концов, её упорство в этом привело к тому, что её родные начали думать, что у Бет проблемы с психикой. Они пытались переубедить её, хотя ясность её ума была очевидна. Позже Бет перестала откровенничать и стала держать знания в тайне. 3-го октября 2000 года она столкнула с лестницы мальчика, который задирал её в школе. Он симулировал сотрясение мозга и обвинил её во всём, вследствие чего Бет перевели в другую школу. В течение последующих двух лет Бет пыталась доказать, что тетрадь, которую вручила она сама же, врёт, и раз за разом терпела неудачи, как и было описано в этой тетради. В 2001 году, ночью 5-го августа, возвращаясь домой на автобусе, она увидела юного Джека Джойса с фингалом под глазом. Поворотным моментом в её жизни стало 11 сентября 2001 года. Бет пыталась предупредить соответствующие органы том, что произойдёт, но тщетно. Теракт случился, как и предсказала будущая Бет, и девочка просто осталась в потрясении от массовой гибели и разрушений. Бет очень долго винила себя и тетрадь за невозможность предотвратить будущее. Однако это событие также укрепило ее решимость, и в конце концов она приняла свою судьбу. Следуя советам, оставленным в тетради, Бет готовилась ко дню, когда ей предстоит столкнуться с Монарх Солюшенс. Она тренировалась быть эмоционально отстранённой, держа в неведении знакомых касательно её занятий, научилась смешиваться с толпой, оставаться незаметной часто меняя внешность. В конце концов, она начала следить за Джеком Джойсом, как за единственным человеком, которому она сможет доверять, сохраняя при этом дистанцию, так как она знала, что «Монарх» также следит за ним. В подходящий момент времени она внедрилась в Монарх, устроившись работать в их службу безопасности. Отсылки к Алану Уэйку Как и в случае Пола Сайрина, фамилия Бет — скорее всего отсылка к стихотворению Томаса Зейна в игре той же компании Remedy Entertainment под названием Alan Wake. Строка из стихотворения: ::«Beyond the lake he calls home lies a deeper, darker ocean green, where the waves are both '''wilder (уайлдер) and more serene (сайрин).» — Томас Зейн Галерея quantum break бет уайлдер 1.jpg quantum break бет уайлдер 2.jpg Категория:Персонажи